heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Years Gone
Plot summary Hiro and Ando land 5 years into the future and they find a timeline (represented in string) of the past events that happened before and after the NYC explosion that occurred. Hiro and Ando find future-Hiro. They all start to discuss what happened, but soon after they arrive, Matt and his team come in and take Hiro. Ando and future-Hiro, however, avoid being captured. Hiro then tells Ando that the only person that could help them is Peter Petrelli, due to the fact that people with power are now deemed terrorists. Meanwhile, Matt, who is busy trying to read past-Hiro's mind, can get nothing except from 5 years ago, leading him to believe he caught the wrong guy. Future-Hiro takes Ando to Las Vegas where they find Jessica/Niki as a stripper and she tells them where they can find Mr. Bennett. While there we see Peter is with Niki; Peter's power of invisibility is evident. Later we see Mr. Bennet helping to secretly relocate other people with powers so they won't get caught. He shows them how to avoid capture by faking a quick-reacting blood test with regular blood they must carry with them. Future-Hiro and Ando visit Bennet and tell him that Claire is alive because Peter saved the Claire in a past time line. But Bennet already knows she is alive. Mr. Bennet then goes to Claire where she works as a waitress at a diner in Texas and tells her that other people know that she is here and tells her to leave. Though Claire doesn't want to leave because shes in love with a Texan and are getting married but he doesn't know her power. President Nathan Petrelli has made people who have these powers evil and not good and there is a bounty out for them. We find out matt works for the home security and tries to wipe out as many people with powers. Matt finds out where future Hiro is but he thought he already caught him but then Peter comes in he is invisible and then freezes time and teleports future Hiro and Ando out of the place before they get killed. Also Ando learns that he was killed in the explosion in New York. Mr. Bennet goes to talk to Matt and tells him where Future Hiro and Ando are. Matt thanks him for what he has done but, explaining to Bennet that he knows he is aware of where to find the President's daughter, Claire, he reads Bennet's mind to find her. He shoots and kills Bennet. Matt reveals to Nathan that he has found his daughter in Texas. Later Matt is at the diner Claire works in and takes her to the Petrelli mansion, where she is reunited with her father, Nathan. Nathan expresses relief at her safety and tells her how important she is to him. However, when she starts to argue she's just a waitress and Nathan begins to yell at his daughter, Claire turns to leave but he puts his hand up and stops her from moving. Nathan morphs into Sylar, revealing Sylar has been impersonating Nathan Petrelli since becoming president (with the implication he has killed the real Nathan). As Claire realizes he is Sylar, not Nathan, Sylar kills her. Peter and Niki/Jessica are having an argument and she gets upset and makes him tell her that he was the one who exploded not Sylar Nathan just said it was Sylar so Peter could be protected. Then Peter leaves and meets up with Ando and future Hiro to save Hiro and get him out of police custody. They use there powers to get through but need help getting to Hiro because the Haitian is blocking there powers but then Mohinder finds out that this could all be changed if Hiro goes back and kills Sylar. So Mohinder kills the Haitian and now Peter and future Hiro can use there powers again. Just as they thought now its over future Hiro is shot and has the picture of what Hiro has to do and then he dies. Peter then gets pulled out of that room through the door and he sees Nathan and he tells him that Nathan would never and could not do this so Sylar reveals himself. Than they talk but they are about to battle Sylar with ice and Peter with Fire but on the other side of the door Mohinder is trying to keep the door closed and Hiro and Ando go back to the past and Hiro says now the hard part starts and it shows him killing Sylar. Starring * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli Memorable quotes "After Sylar exploded, the world became a very dark place. And that is why we need to change it." - Hiro Nakamura Trivia 120